<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Average Night In The Alleyway by Anonymousloser666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522742">Average Night In The Alleyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666'>Anonymousloser666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellbound Bonus Scenes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellbound (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Nonbinary Character, Christine is barely in this, NIGHTMÆR is a little gremlin, Other, Randall and A are briefly mentioned at the beginning, Ren is just kinda there during one scene, Riley and Sally are a thing, Riley is nonbinary, This was not intentional but their dynamic is very similar to Kiyone and Mihoshi, and NIGHTMÆR, and especially Alex, and uses they/them pronouns, during the ending scene of Jon and NIGHTMÆR discussing the gun, same for Jon, takes place during episode 2, this mainly follows Riley and Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Sally get ready for bed and spend the night watching a cooking show on the old TV. That's it. That's the plot.</p><p>Takes place during season 1 episode 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine &amp; Alex &amp; Riley &amp; Sally &amp; Jon (Hellbound), Christine &amp; Jon (Hellbound), Riley/Sally (Hellbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellbound Bonus Scenes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Average Night In The Alleyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is canon. For confirmation, message me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skull rebellion could probably be considered homeless in the fact that they didn't have a legitimate home. What they had was an old, broken down couch, an old TV hooked up to the electricity of the nearby apartment of Randall and A, a desk and lamp (reserved for NIGHTMÆR), and some buckets of paint for when they went to battle. All of those things were scattered around a small alleyway in between Randall and A's apartment building and a post office.</p><p>Needless to say, they didn't have much. Didn't have their own electricity, didn't have beds (or even a second couch, meaning that only 3 members could sleep on the couch at a time, in a sitting position, the other 2 being left to either stand against the wall or lay on the floor, NIGHTMÆR always curled up like a kitten on his desk), didn't have a fridge, or even a bathroom.</p><p>They need food? Heading to a cheap restaurant. Need to wash their clothes (each member only had one outfit)? Going to a laundromat. Need a bathroom? Heading to the bathroom at The Flaming Buzzard.</p><p>All their personal belongings had to fit in their pockets or under the couch, with the exception of NIGHTMÆR who stored his things on his desk.</p><p>It had been a fairly chill day. There had been some commotion at The Flaming Buzzard, and 'MÆR did briefly tell Randall and A to go home, but the rebellion itself hadn't had much excitement, so they had just spent their day playing cards and a few other games like tag and hide n seek (they had the entire city to hide in)</p><p>The night eventually came, and everyone was pretty thoroughly exhausted from all the running and hiding.</p><p>They all (except for 'MÆR) went over to The Flaming Buzzard, a nightly routine so they could get ready for sleep. Thankfully for them, the bathroom had a shower, since Ren lived at the bar.</p><p>"Hey Ren!" Sally said enthusiastically as they entered. Sally, the orange member, was always optimistic. She was very rarely ever sad, scared, angry, or negative in any way.</p><p>Ren smiled "Hey guys!" He said in ASL, as they all nodded and crammed into the small bathroom, brushing their teeth and taking quick showers, one at a time, wiping away their skull makeup, eventually leaving.</p><p>They went back over to the alleyway, noticing that it was now dark outside. After a few game of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Riley, Sally, and Jon would get the couch, and Christine and Alex would be left to stand.</p><p>Jon flicked on the TV to a cooking show as he went to sit on the couch.</p><p>Christine somehow quickly fell asleep, despite literally standing. Riley and Sally curled up together on the couch, holding hands.</p><p>"Oh!" Sally said enthusiastically, but quiet enough as not to wake Christine. Riley gave her a confused look. They had never understood their girlfriend's excitement over simple things like television shows.</p><p>"What is it?" Riley asked in a monotone voice "It's Theodore Reins!" Sally responded excitedly. Riley simply nodded in acknowledgment. Sally was obsessed with this cooking show and her favorite contestant was Theodore Reins, a demon with green hair, grey eyes, and 2 fangs in his top row of teeth, and Sally was obsessed.</p><p>While Riley didn't understand Sally's excitement over the show or the reoccurring contestant, they still gave a small smile, as they liked seeing Sally's constant stream of optimism, even if it could get irritating at times.</p><p>"Jon! Come here!" NIGHTMÆR called, Jon obediently getting up and going over to the gremlin's desk. Riley and Alex didn't break their bored gazes on the TV and Sally didn't break her loving gaze on her partner, as NIGHTMÆR randomly shouting for one of them was not uncommon, and it didn't concern them.</p><p>Riley, ever the eavesdropper, decided to focus their hearing on Jon and 'MÆR's conversation, but kept their eyes on the television.</p><p>"How much do you want to bet that THIS THING could blow off one of Lucifer's horns? NIGHTMÆR asked excitedly to the half elf</p><p>Riley shot a side glance and saw that the gremlin was holding a pistol.</p><p>NIGHTMÆR and Jon went back and forth a little more, but then the conversation started going south</p><p>"I won't push the subject if you don't want to talk about it, but not everybody is like you're parents" NIGHTMÆR said, being surprisingly nice for a change</p><p>It seemed to hit a nerve in Jon though, as he strutted forward and coldly said "Not everyone feels safe enough to put their DEFECTS on full display like YOU"</p><p>This caused Alex, Riley, and Sally to look at each other in shock. They all knew not to try and cross NIGHTMÆR in anyway that could come across as disrespectful, let alone straight up calling him defective.</p><p>NIGHTMÆR snarled angrily, causing Jon to realize what he had just said, ears lowering as he attempted to stutter out an apology, but being cut off by NIGHTMÆR</p><p>All the commotion shook Christine awake, as she was quite the light sleeper</p><p>"Goodnight" NIGHTMÆR said, as Jon sighed</p><p>Christine, Alex, Riley, and Sally all looked at each other, silently agreeing that Christine would go get Jon and lead him back to the couch, to prevent any further disagreement</p><p>As Christine went to go talk, Alex started to doze off and Riley and Sally looked at each other lovingly, looking back at the television and peacefully beginning to enter the realm of sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>